We're Alive
by DeathWarFaminePestilence
Summary: SYOC Submit your characters. Details are inside.
1. The Forms

This is a SYOC fanfiction. I will view the submissions via PM or review. If you sending in a 'Evil" character I recommend sending it through PM so the readers and others will not know who is an the 'Bad" side. The setting of the story will about 10 years after the Titan War and the Heroes of Olympus series has never happened.

The plot of this fanfic would be that years after the Titan War there is a new group forming wanting to carry out the goals of Kronos and the unclaimed demigods. And there are others that will do it for rtheir own motives. I will try to portray the characters as they were submitted.

NO CHILDREN OF ANY VIRGIN GODDESS.

NO PRIMODIAL CHILDREN.

NO CHILDREN OF ROMAN GODS

NO CHILDREN OF THE BIG THREE

NO BLESSINGS

MAKE THE SUBMISSIONS BELIEVABLE AND REALISTIC

There will be two types of submissions. GOOD and EVIL. Make sure you hand in the request with the right application.

...

GOOD

Name/Nickname:

Age -include birthday/age if they had already arrived to camp:

Gender

Godly & Mortal Parents:

Powers-do not make them overpowered and keep them realistic:

Weapon(s) -stygian iron is only common for children of Hades and even then its rare:

Backpack Essentials

Hair -color/length/style:

Eyes -shape/color:

Skin -condition/tone:

Height -in feet/posture:

Body Shape

Other Body Markings -notable scars/piercings/tattoos/etc.:

Personality

History

Fatal Flaw -be creative:

Likes

Dislikes

Role(s) at Camp

Fears -physically and mentally harming/many needed:

Strengths

Weaknesses

Armor

Allowed to die

...

EVIL

Name

Age

Parentage- if demigod

Powers

Weapon

Hair -length/color/style:

Eyes -color/shape:

Skin -tone/condition:

Height -in feet/posture:

Body Shape

Other Body Markings -notable scars/piercings/tattoos/etc.:

Personality

History -why they're against the Gods:

Fatal Flaw

Station -Pennsylvania/New Jersey/Connecticut:

Role in Army -spy/smith/general/etc.:

Strengths

Weaknesses

Armor

Allowed to Die

Likes

Dislikes

Fears

...

Submit many characters. I will pick around 11 main characters and some others that randomly appear or help develop the plot.

...

And to make this 'legal' on Fanfiction:

Once upon a time there were four people that were feared by all. Their names were Famine, War, Pestilence, and Death. Together they ruled the ways that the apocalypse would happen. But every 10 years they had to be reborn into new bodies, but they still retained their purpose for being there and their abilities. On of those years a new War was born. And his name was Percy Jackson.


	2. First List

This chapter will contain the -so far- chosen OC's. I will be accepting character until 11/9. If you guys want to you can submit up to two characters. I need some more guy oc's and some more 'Evil" ones. Here are the characters.

...

**Jacob Louis Kent -son of Hybris**

**Isabelle Stone - daughter of Hypnos**

**Birch Glenn -dryad **

**Kristen Taylor Bell - daughter of Apollo**

**Alison Grey -daughter of Hecate**

**Xander Jacques -son of Khione**

**Chase Priston -son of Hecate**

**Tara Evander -daughter of Apollo**

**Wycliff Vasilias -son of Hecate**

**Jason Grant -son of Deimos**

**Westford Jameson -son of Khione**

**Alexandra Vitale -daughter of Apollo**

**Rosalinda Archangel Davidson -daughter of Ares**

**Randall Spades -son of Tyche**

**Cassie Myers -daughter of Athena**

**Robert Prince -son of Notus**

**Vivian Tremas -daughter of Khione**

**...**

Remember this last will change so check the new stories for updates on the list. The final day for submissions will be 11/9 so submit those characters!

If you are a new person then please make your characters the children of some major gods because as you can see I have a lot of minor gods' children.

Thank you

...

And to make this chapter 'legal' in the eyes of Fanfiction:

We were running. Our feet were pounding on the forest floor and sent up clouds of dust and shriveling leaves. I could hear the heavy breathing of my companions. We were all tiring and running low on energy and pretty soon we would have to stop. I hope it wouldn't come to that but knowing what we were I wouldn't be surprised if we did die.


	3. Final List

**Ok guys I lied. About the stations things ... yeah no I'm just gonna make a main base of operations ,which is located in Orient Point, Long Island, and small scattered spy bases at checkpoints between Camp Half-Blood. I tried to make the distances reasonable so if you don't know what or where I'm talking about then get a map or look online or something. Back to the main point, there won't be any traveling to Pennsylvania or Connecticut cuz I realized the distance was too much. Though some of the monster strong holds will be located in random parts of New York or something like that.**

**...**

This is the final list for the characters. If your character isn't here well ... tough luck, better luck next time.

_Jacob Louis Kent -Son of Hybris_

_Isabelle Stone -Daughter of Hypnos_

_Birch Glenn -Dryad_

_Kristen Taylor Bell -Daughter of Apollo_

_Alison Grey -Daughter of Hecate_

_Xander Jacques -Son of Khione_

_Wycliff Vasilias -Son of Hecate_

_Jason Grant -Son of Deimos_

_Westford Jameson -Son of Khione_

_Alexandra Vitale -Daughter of Apollo_

_Rosalinda Archangel Davidson -Daughter of Ares_

_Randall Spades -Son of Tyche_

_Robert Prince -Son of Notus_

_Vivian Tremas -Daughter of Khione_

_Adrian Harris -Son of Aphrodite_

_Jennifer Slater -Daughter of Athena_

_Harrison Hawk -Harpy_

_Joseph Joey Simpers -Son of Hephaestus_

_Asa Brandt -Daughter of Apollo_

_Flintlock Brandt -Son of Apollo_

_Sebastian Notus -Son of Hecate_

_Caroline Parlas -Daughter of Aphrodite_

_Fredrick Fritz Westbrook -Son of Coeus_

...

And to once again make this legal on Fanfiction

Everything was slowing down. The clangs of metal on metal rang out but I could now hear the vibrating of their forces. Golden dust was flying everywhere, causing it to get harder to see. But it was also a good thing. The more dust, the less monsters there were.

A roar was heard from all the way across the field.

The ground thundered moments after. Battle cries were yelled as more monsters came from a cross the crest of the hill. As far as my eye could see there were dracnae, hellhounds and more armor-clad demigods. Their reinforcements had come.

"We aren't gonna make it out alive are we?"


End file.
